The Daughters Date
by Zyxwee
Summary: Hermione's out on a date with her boyfriend, meanwhile Dr. Granger has trouble coming to terms. Rated T because I might be paranoid.


I own nothing all rights go to J.K Rowling (who I am not)

* * *

**The Daughters Date**

John Granger sat blankly staring at a book. What book, he didn't know. What it was about, he didn't know that either. All he knew was that his daughter was out… on a date… with a boy!

The book and his head suddenly made a large thud of impact.

"John, are you alright dear?" Jean Granger stood next to the sofa he was sat on looking rather casual about the fact her husband's face was stuck in a book.

"Why, yes Jean, thank you, I'm fine," he mumbled into the pages,

"Alright then," she turned and walked away knowing perfectly well what was going on in his head.

It was then that John heard the muffled voices , the soft, distant footsteps and the sound of a deep laugh.

* * *

"Basically, Ron, he's a secret agent-

"Like an Auror?"

"Yes, like an Auror," Hermione smiled, the movie had been a good laugh and she now found it difficult to stop, not to mention she was glad Ron could match wizard and muggle artefacts, to some extent anyway,

"So he's this secret agent who says his name backwards, drinks, gambles and doesn't turn down any woman who happens to throw herself at him."

Ron frowned softly, muggles really did have a weird sense of entertainment sometimes.

"Is that all he does?"

"Well, sometimes he catches a few criminals."

Ron laughed, "Isn't that kinda important, Hermione?"

"Well, he doesn't do that nearly as often as he does the other things, so I assume it's not his number one priority."

Ron laughed again, "Muggles really are quite genius," he said, "What about the name, how's that go?"

Hermione paused in walking and said solemnly, "Bond, James Bond."

Ron burst out laughing, "Are you serious? That's all he does- Wait, I can imagine Harry saying that… Potter, Harry Potter."

"Hermione giggled, "Harry wouldn't do that."

"Don't bet your bottom Knut 'Mione," Ron placed his hands in circles around his eyes and bent his knees to a more Harry height, "Potter, Harry Potter," he said in a high voice.

"Ronald, don't be mean," Hermione reprimanded once she'd finished laughing.

"Hey, that was pretty exact!"

"Since when has Harry sounded like a carbon copy of Winky?"

"You should have seen him on yesterday's mission! I didn't know the male voice could go so high!"

"Well, with all your hair brained schemes I'm not surprised."

* * *

John Granger stood at his front door, ear pressed firmly to the panel,

"Thank you Ron," he heard his daughters voice, "It was really great."

John's eye moved to the keyhole, he could just see the pavement of the front garden.

"Yeah," Ron cleared his throat a few times before saying, "So, erm, how about same time next week?"

_What!_ Said a voice a John's head, _that makes it five times in the last two months_. He groaned.

"Yes," Hermione replied rather too quickly, he heard Ron chuckle, "I mean, sure, why not?"

Then there was silence.

* * *

Mrs Johnston stared out the window, eyes wide,

"Andrew! Come here, Hermione Grangers snogging some boy on the doorstep!"

* * *

John Granger flung open the door, scared that something have happened, what he saw was a hundred times worse.

His daughter and her boyfriend flew apart from their close encounter.

"So I'll see you later then," Ron said quickly, stumbling slightly as he stepped back, "How do Mr Granger?"

He didn't wait for an answer as he spun and strode away.

"Really Hermione," John reprimanded as Hermione waved to Ron and entered the house, "Public displays of affection are not seen as decent."

Oh, hello Hermione, how was your date?" Jean asked with a knowing smile.

"It was great Mum, thanks for asking," Hermione looked pointedly at her father, "And Dad, it wasn't that bad."

"Wasn't that-

"Yes, you should have seen us at the back of the cinema," Hermione smiled innocently before all but skipping up the stairs.

* * *

Okay, this is my first fanfic and I'm not really sure what to think myself. Firstly apologies to anyone here who likes James Bond, I've never seen any of his movies and am only going on what other people have told me, sorry! Constructive criticism please!


End file.
